mortedarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Excalibur
Excalibur is the sword of King Arthur. Name The name means "Cut-steel". (2,iii) It seems that normally "Excalibur" refers to the sword he got from the Lady of the Lake in 1,xxv. However it seems that even his first sword he wielded in the Battle of Carlion (the same he took from the stone) is named Excalibur ("Then he drew his sword Excalibur but it was so bright in his enemies' eyes, that it gave light like thirty torches.", 1,ix) It's possible however that this reference is a continuity mistake, and the first sword was unrelated to Excalibur. The Sword in the Stone Excalibur appeared miraculously in a yard of the greatest church in London against the high altar after the matins and the first mass of Christmas, while all lords and gentlemen of arms were inside praying; as Merlin hoped, Jesus would show a miracle for the next king of the realm. It was a fair sword naked by the point in a steel anvil a foot on high, in the midst of a great square stone, like marble. About the sword golden letters said "Whoso pulleth out this sword of this stone and anvil, is rightwise king born of all England". The Archbishop of Canterbury said to wait until the high mass, and then all the lords went to behold the stone and the sword. Nobody could stir or move the sword, according to the scripture, and the Archibishop said that the right person is not still here, but soon God will reveal him. Until then, to prepare 10 knights of good fame to guard the sword. On New Year's Day, disappointed that his brother Kay was swordless on the day of tournaments, Arthur decided to go to the churchyard with the miraculous stone and take that sword. Once he rode there, he went to the tent, and found no guards there, been at the jousting. Handling the sword by the handles, he pulled it out of the stone lightly and fiercely, and rode back to his brother. When their father Ector saw this, they returned to the church and made Kay swear how Arthur delivered it to him. Asked how he got it, Arthur said the story, and that there were no knights around. Then Ector told him that it was God's will that only the rightwise king would pull that sword. Ector made him ut the sword back; Ector tried to pull it out again and failed. (1,V) Then Ector told to Kay to pull the sword and he failed. Then he told to Arthur and he puled it out. Then Ector knelt down to the earth with Kay, revealing his parentage and asked him to be kind to him and his brother. Then they went to the Archbishop of Canterbury and told him about Arthur and the sword. (1,VI) On Twelfth-day all the barons came again to the sword and nobody could pull it out except Arthur. Many were angry, shamed to be overgoverned by a boy of low blood. They fell out and gathered again and Candlemas, and many great lords tried and were aggrieved that only Arthur prevailed, so they delayed it until Easter, but Arthur still prevailed. Some great lords still had doubts and delayed it until Pentecost. All that time 10 knights were ordained to watch the sword day and night, and set a pavilion over the stone and 5 always watched day and night. Then the Archbishop, again by Merlin's providence, prepared the best knights he could, and that Uther most loved and trusted, to be always with Arthur until the Pentecost: Sir Baudwin of Britain, Sir Kay, Sir Ulfius, Sir Brastias. (1,VI) Before the Battle of Carlion, Merlin advised him to pull out the sword he got miraculously only at the most difficult time. When he drew it out, that gave light like 30 torches and blinded his enemies, allowing him to slay a lot of enemies. (1,IX) Although the name of Excalibur is not mentioned, it's possible that Arthur wielded it during the Battle of Bedegraine and the Battle of Cameliard. Arthur fought Pellinore, and when their swords came together, his broke to two. Pellinore demanded him to yield, and he was saved by Merlin. (1,xxiii) Second Excalibur Merlin took Arthur to the Lake. In the middle of it was an arm clothed in white samite hoding a fair sword and scabbard which Merlin said it's his. The Lady of the Lake, saluted Arthur who said he wished for the sword. The damsel said he can go and take it, in exchange for a gift. With a barge and rowed to the arm and took the sword by the handles, and the arm went under the water. Riding back to Carlion, Arthur admired the sword, and Merlin asked him whether he prefers the sword or its scabbard. Arthur prefers the sword, but Merlin told him that the scabbard will protect him from wounds so he must keep it always on him. (1,xxv) The Lady of the Lake came to Camelot requesting for his end of the bargain. Arthur said he didn't remember the name of the sword, and she said it was Excalibur, that is as much to say as Cut-steel. For her reward she demanded the heads of the Sword damsel or Balin, which shocked Arthur. (2,iii) After the Battle of Terrabil, Merlin once more reminded Arthur that he must kieep its scabbard always with him, as he won't bleed no matter how wounded he is. (2,xi) Before leaving Arthur, Merlin as a final advice warned him to always keep the sword and its scabbard with him, as the woman he trusted most will steal them. (4,i) However he soon trusted it to his sister Morgan, which she would give to her lover Accolon; and made a brittle counterfeit with enchantment. (2,xi) Accolon had it with him or most of the following year. (4,xi) Apparently Arthur was unarmed when he left for hunting with Uriens and Accolon. Morgan had the real Excalibur and gave it to a dwarf to bring it to her lover, Accolon near a well. Meanwhile Arthur was captured in Damas's dungeon and a damsel gave him a counterfeit sword, lying that it is Excalibur sent to him by Morgan for her great love. (2,xi)(4,viii)(4,xi) However during the battle, with each hit stroke by Accolon Arthur lost a lot of blood, while his sword didn't bit at all and Accolon lost no blood. Holding Excalibur Accolon became ever more bold, and Arthur soon realized this and feared for his life. (2,xi)(4,ix) Nimue was there because she knew Morgan's machinations and came to save Arthur. As Accolon was giving the final blow, she made an enchntment that Excalibur fell out of his hand. Immediately Arthur leapt and grasped it; seeing the scabbard hanging from Accolon's side, he jumped and pulled it throwing it as far from them as possible. This way Arthur won the battle. (4,x) Later Arthur was healing in an abbey of nuns and sleeping with Excalibur in his right hand. Morgan came there to steal it but fearing she would wake him, she took the scabbard. Being pursued by him later, she threw it in a deep lake, and as it was heavy of gold with jewel, it sank. (4,xiv) Excalibur is mentioned again as Arthur drew it riding into the Battle of Sessoine, rescuing his knights, slaying the giant Galapas and finally Emperor Lucius himself. (5,viii) Gallery Category:Objects